Puffle
.]] Puffles (Clubpenguinus Puffle) are small, furry creatures native to the Club Penguin Island which can currently be purchased in the Pet Shop on Club Penguin. Puffles were discovered sometime in November 2005. There are a variety of colors to choose from. Members may adopt up to 20 puffles of any kind, while non-members are restricted to only two (blue and red only). However, former members get to keep their puffles. Some puffles can help you play games. As seen in a "Get Connected" video, puffles will soon be able to wear hats! Discovery In November 2005, a ball of fluff was spotted at the Snow Forts. Later, more of these "puff balls" were spotted all around the island. Moderator Billybob threw a contest to name these creatures, and the winning name was "puffle". Penguins rounded the puffles up near the Snow Forts for Club Penguin's first Christmas Party. On St. Patrick's Day of 2006, penguins were able to adopt puffles of their own for the first time. There was blue, black, pink and green. Color Discoveries In November 2005, Blue Puffles, Pink Puffles, Green Puffles and Black Puffles were discovered. In PSA Mission 1, a Purple Puffle was spotted, and on August 25, 2006, they were available to adopt. The first Red Puffle was discovered by Rockhopper on Rockhopper Island in December 2006, and named it Yarr. The first Yellow Puffle was discovered in the Halloween Party 2007. The first White Puffle was discovered during the Puffle Party 2009. The first Orange Puffle was discovered just after the Puffle Party 2010. The first Brown Puffles were discoverd during the Wilderness Expedition in January 2011. Theres a rumored hot pink puffle that might be coming out Care :See Adopting and Caring for Your Puffle and Love your Pet When a player clicks on a puffle, a full screen menu shows up with three different tabs. Each tab has corresponding options for the type of care. The options are as follows: *'Food:' This tab has options for you to feed you puffles. Food that appears on this menu can be bought in the Pet Shop. Most of the time, puffles will jump up and down for a food they like. If they don't jump up and down at all, then they aren't happy. *'Toys:' The toys tab shows a ribbon of the basic toys for all the puffle colors you have. Additional, special, toys can be bought in the Pet Shop. A puffle will only play with it's own toys. Puffle furniture does not show up on this list, but it may in the future. *'Care:' The tab shows the basic care options for your pet. Here you can give your pet a bath, brush their hair, take them on a walk, or let them sleep. The bath and brush features will appear up close, while the walk and sleep features will appear in the players igloo +'Pet Papers:' Although not a tab, the puffle menu shows Pet Papers. Here, you can see your certificate of ownership, special information on your puffle's color, or send your puffle back to it's natural habitat. *When puffle hats come out, they may be an additional tab. Billybob said that letting puffles play with their furniture on their own decreases their health, according to a removed blog post. Language Not much is known about puffle language. Their main sound is squeaking, as seen in Puffle Roundup and by mousing over the puffles in Aunt Arctic's igloo in Secret Mission 1. Puffles also seem to be able to communicate with each other in some way because in many secret agent missions and/or EPF missions, puffles work together without making any sounds. In the book, The Great Puffle switch, it is revealed that Puffles can speak to each other without Penguins understanding. Types of Puffles All Puffles are at a cost of 800 coins per puffle. The Blue and Red Puffles are the only puffles that are available to both non-members and members. Every puffle other than the blue and red ones require a membership to purchase. If a toy puffle is bought at a real store, one can unlock a member puffle. *'Blue Puffle' - It was also the first puffle in March 2006 when they became available. The blue Elite Puffle is called Bouncer. *'Red Puffle' - They originally came from Rockhopper Island, but have now been domesticated for igloo usage. The most famous red Puffle is Rockhopper's puffle, Yarr. They can play with you in Catchin' Waves at the Cove. The red Elite Puffle is called Blast. *'Pink Puffle' - They are known for their sportiness. They are also depicted as cheerful. They can play with you in Aqua Grabber at the Iceberg. The pink Elite Puffle is called Loop. *'Black Puffle' - They are known for their reluctancy and shadowiness. Many Penguins tend to view black puffles as "gangster-like". They rarely smile, but they will smile when pleased. It can play Cart Surfer with you. The black Elite Puffle is called Flare. *'Green Puffle' - They are known to be very energetic and active. They are also the fastest puffles. They are much like clowns, and are usually seen with a Propeller Cap or a unicycle. The most famous green Puffle is the Keeper of the Boiler Room. It can play Jet Pack Adventure with you. The green Elite Puffle is called Flit. *'Yellow Puffle' - They are very creative and artistic, and are known to sculpt and paint perfect pieces of art. Yellow Puffles were first sighted in October 2007 and made available for members in November of that year. Yellow Puffles can play in DJ3K.Theres also a yellow puffle which stays mysteriously in the stage. The yellow Elite Puffle is called Chirp. *'Purple Puffle' - They were discovered in August 2006. They are known to dance and be picky eaters. The purple puffle can play with you in the minigame Dance Contest. The purple Elite Puffle is called Pop. *'White Puffle' - The White Puffle was introduced to Club Penguin on Friday March 6, 2009. They are smaller than all other puffles. They are also known for their ability to turn anything in to ice, or create slopes of ice from thin air. The white puffle is the newest Elite Puffle, called Chill. *'Orange Puffle' - The Orange Puffle is one of the newest puffle, available since February 25, 2010. Orange Puffles have been depicted as goofy and clownlike, much like Green Puffles. As the Orange puffle is one of the newest, it is an Elite Puffle and its name is Carrot. *'Brown Puffle' - The Brown Puffle is the newest puffle, it was discovered on the 18th of January 2011 during the Wilderness Expedition. It was perhaps the most exciting to discover as not only several puzzles had to be solved but a boat had to be built and sailed out to their secret cave. Inside Members could adopt one Brown Puffle for free. So far it seems Brown Puffles are quite intelligent as the cave is full of many complex contraptions. It also uses a Rocket ship to play and dreams of equations. Famous Puffles 'Yarr' :See Yarr. Yarr is Rockhopper's Red Puffle. Yarr can be seen atop the mast of the Migrator. Yarr was named so because he always responded to Rockhopper when he shouted "Yarr!". 'Keeper of the Boiler Room' :See Keeper of the Boiler Room. According to the Library book "Truth or Dare", which is found in the Book Room, the Green Puffle dancing on the speaker in the Night Club was the long-lost "Keeper" of the Boiler Room. If you look at the book cover you can see her. Apart from this, the puffle was also seen playing with the puck in the Ice Rink in mid-July. She also appears in the Great Puffle Switch book and her gender was revealed as female. 'Keeper of the Stage' :See Keeper of the Stage The Keeper of the Stage, is a shy puffle, which appears in random places on the stage depending on the play cast. You can see it clearly in every play except the play, Ruby and the Ruby, where it appears in a train, scared. It has also appeared in Mission 6, where you have to find it in the stage and play the piano to impress it, then you need its help to construct a makeshift gear for the Clock Tower. Elite Puffles :''See main article: Elite Puffles. *Bouncer Blue *Blast Red *Flare Black *Loop Pink *Pop Purple *Flit Green *Chirp Yellow *Chill White *Carrot Orange *Brownie Brown Game Appearances *In Ice Fishing, a Pink puffle will swim along with a banner, warning the player of enemies. It used to be a blue puffle. *Puffles are the main character in the Paint by Letters book, My Puffle. *The black puffle is the main character in the game Thin Ice. *Puffles are the main character in the game Puffle Roundup. *Some of the power cards in Card-Jitsu involve puffles. *There is a Card-Jitsu deck themed on puffles, which is called the Puffle Deck. *You must rescue either a blue, pink or black puffle in Puffle Rescue. Trivia thumb|200px|right|Puffle Video *When players adopt a puffle, they will receive a postcard from Penguin Mail saying "Thank you for adopting (puffle's name). It needs a lot of attention. Puffles will return to the wild when they are left alone for too long." *Puffles might have telekinesis, because they seem to be able to make items appear and pick them up without arms. *If a member buys a puffle, but their membership expires, some puffle that are not red and blue will stay, that means non-members can own member puffles. *Yarr, The Keeper of the Boiler Room, The Keeper of the Stage, and Aunt Arctic's puffles went missing during early/mid January 2010 due to the Cave Expedition. They could soon be seen in a rockslide but soon they returned due to the new game Puffle Rescue where penguins saved puffles from sea, ice and cave. *As confirmed in a leaked photo of the events in 2011, in January 2011, the Brown Puffle became the new puffle. *If one looks at the 'Puffle Party' logo closely, one would realise that the letters have the colours of all the puffles (Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Purple, Pink, Black, White, Orange, and most recently, Brown). The 'Y' in 'Party' is a Magenta/Fuchsia colour. this might mean that a Magenta (or Dark Pink) puffle could appear in 2012. *There is another spoiler on the cover of 'Adopt a Puffle' catalogue. It shows a Brown Penguin, but when The Orange Puffle was released, the penguin was orange. This might mean that if the Penguin's Color turned a violetor fuchsia colour, it would mean a new puffle would come out (Unless the next colour is grey, which has no real penguin colour for). *It has been announced that in May 2011, the Orange Puffle will become a Elite Puffle. It's name would be Carrot. *In the 2010 Coins for Change results video, as the coin is travelling through the pipe, there is a Pre-Historic Puffle with two large at the front of it's mouth. *When the Red Puffle was first released in the Pet Shop, they were only for Members. But in 2007, CP let the Red Puffles be for Non-Members is well. This might mean a Member puffle in the future, could turn into a Non-Member puffle. Also CP said that in April 2012, the Pink Puffle could turn into a Non-Member puffle. *If some penguins are Non-Members and some puffles are for Members, if they buy a Club Penguin toy in real life and use the coin code to unlock stuff, you may can unlock a Member puffle! *Some people think that in 2012 or 2013 there will be a dark blue puffle and maybe another year a dark pink puffle. *The Dojo has a brown and white puffle on it. Some believe that there will be a gold puffle next. (The dojo has gold puffles on it) File:Brook_Puffle_Party.png|A penguin walking a purple puffle. File:Puffle Walking.PNG|A penguin walking a red puffle in-game. File:Igllo_with_lots_of_puffff.png|An igloo with what used to be the maximum amount of Puffles. File:Puffle cage.jpg|A caged blue puffle. White puffle.png|The White Puffle Brown Puffle Transparent.png|A brown puffle - February 18, 2011 File:Puffle-feeding-room.png|Puffle feeding station 2009. See also *Elite Puffles *Pet Shop *Stuffed Pets *Puffle Needs *Puffle Party *O Berries 101.SWF